1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a driving method for the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device and a driving method that adjusts luminance according to brightness of ambient light.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A flat panel display includes a display region defined by a plurality of pixels arranged on a substrate in a form of a matrix, and displays an image by selectively applying a data signal to the pixels to which a scan line and a data line are connected.
A flat panel display is classified into an active matrix type and a passive matrix type according to its drive type. In a point of resolution, contrast, and operation speed, the active matrix type flat panel display which selectively lights every unit pixel has been widely used. An organic light emitting is one such example of a flat panel display.
In an organic light emitting display device, when a luminance of an ambient light is increased, a user may not be able to recognize an exact image. When a luminance of an ambient light is reduced, a user recognizes higher than a set luminance. Accordingly, when the ambient light changes, it may become difficult for the user to recognize an image.